narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kokoro Harugasumi
Kokoro Harugasumi (ハルガスミこころ Harugasumi Kokoro) is a jounin level kunoichi from Konohagakure, member of Konoha's Harugasumi clan, but is also a descendant of the Nohara clan. She was in Team 37, is the cousin of mass-murderer of Susumu Harugasumi, the wife of Kumogakure shinobi Y and is the mother of Takuma, Yumi and Shun Harugasumi. Background Kokoro was born to Bunji Harugasumi and Yoko Nohara on November 23rd. Shortly after her birth she died due to an ilness. Her father never remarried again, but had several other girlfriends. In the Academy she often saw Sasuke. She noted that he is good looking, but didn't had a crush on him. She was put in Team 37 with Fumiko Akimichi and Yuu. Their sensei was Sadoru Okada. When she was 13 years old her cousin murdered some of his clanmates, only because they had no problem with the Uchihas. Kokoro also disliked them (that's why her nicknames are Hater and Uchiha hater) but murder never crossed her mind. She started disliking Susumu and cut every connection with her uncle and aunt for a short period of time. The murder made into headlines and soon everyody knew that she and Susumu were related and some of them even made comments about it but they are forgot about it after two months. Personality Kokoro, since she is a descendant of Ayumu was born into a family which didn't really liked the Uchihas. She wasn't raised as a hater, but still, as someone who didn't really liked them. She doesn't really like hugs or an other physical intimacy except if it's her father , her husband or her children. Otherwise she will refuse it. Appearance Kokoro has long blonde hair with one purple part in it. Her eyes are blue and purple. She has white skin and she has two purple marks on her cheeks due to being a half-Nohara. As a genin Kokoro wore a blue t-shirt, Brown pants and black ninja sandals. She wore her ninja banda on her upper leg. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I Chūnin Exams Main article: Chūnin Exams (Arc) After failing their first Chūnin Exams the year before, Sadoru let's them take it again. Their team tried to avoid comflicts because they didnt wanted other competitors to team up against them. In the first stage, she is seated next to an unknown Kirigakure ninja. She didn't cheat, because she already knew the answers. She passes the first stage. For the second stage, participants enter the Forest of Death with the objective of obtaining a set of two scrolls, one of which they are given at the start. Team 37 was unable to collect the other scroll, because they always bumped into teams that had the same scroll as them. When they finally collect the second scroll, they head for the centre of the forest where they're supposed to turn in the scrolls. They just avoided Gaara and his siblings. Part II Other media Movies Road to Ninja The Last Kokoro has a very little screentime in the movie. New Era Trivia * The name Kokoro means heart, Harugasumi means spring fog. * According to the Databook(s): ** Her favourite food is peach and her least favourite is tempura Reference Kokoro was created by WhiteCherry here in N.O.W. and ShiroZakuro on deviantArt. The base for the full body was made by iEnniDESIGN. Category:DRAFT